Holding devices for devices, for example mobile devices such as smartphones, are well known. However, such holding devices are usually customized for a specific type of device, both in terms of design and holding function.
Yet, it is desired for example in the case of test equipment for quality assessment that different types of devices can be reliably held with the same kind of holding device.
Holding devices are known which can at least to a slight extent adapt to devices with similar geometric dimensions. However, these holding devices reach their limits when it comes to devices with different external dimensions.
Furthermore, holding devices are known which comprise a mounting part which can be fixed to a test device such as a vehicle interior and an anchor part which is intended to be fixed to a rear surface of a device, wherein the anchor part can be fastened to the mounting part by means of a bayonet fitting. However, in order to fasten the anchor part to the mounting part, the anchor part has to be rotated together with the device, for example about 45°, in order to reliably fasten the anchor part to the mounting part. Yet, in some measurement setups, there is no sufficient space to enable such a rotation.